


Her that I call my own

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, baby's first explicit femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 6: Miriel/Indis, NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her that I call my own

“The stories tell,” said Indis, gasping, “of the talent you have with your hands. Why do they never speak of how skilled you are with your tongue?  _Oh –_ ” Her head fell back and she clutched convulsively at Míriel’s shoulders.

Míriel, kneeling between her legs, gave a low laugh that made Indis shiver all the more. “Maybe,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of Indis’ thigh, “because it is a talent I share with very few?” 

“Tell me of the others,” said Indis, her fingers winding into Míriel’s silver hair, heedless of the delicate braids. “These few of whom you speak – I want to know everything.” 

“Why is that?” asked Míriel, gazing up at her, amusement in her eyes. 

“It’s not jealousy,” said Indis, and caught her breath as Míriel slid a finger into her. “But I want to know everything about you, everything, every detail of your life, and your loves, and – ”

“My first great love you know,” whispered Míriel, and licked a rivulet of sweat from Indis’ belly. “My first great love we shared. And my second great love,” she nuzzled into the softness of Indis’ stomach, “is sitting before me, legs spread, aching for me…” She crooked her finger and pressed her lips to Indis’ clit, and Indis cried out, fingers tightening in Míriel’s hair. 

“But were there others?” she managed at last. “Other women? Other men? Tell me of them.” 

“Why?” murmured Míriel, against the wet heat of her lips. “Ah – does it arouse you, my golden one, to think of me with another? To think of my fingers within her, my mouth at her throat, at her breasts, between her legs?”

“Yes,” whispered Indis. “Yes – oh, Míriel, there – and I would give anything to see it.”

Míriel laughed, and rose up, her body slipping between Indis' legs, her arms wrapping around Indis’ waist. She kissed her on the lips, and Indis tasted her own salt. 

“My tongue can only do so many things at once,” Míriel murmured into the kiss. “Do you want it to give you stories, or pleasure?”

Her fingers, still slick between Indis’ legs, slid deeper. Indis buried her face in Míriel’s shining hair and laughed, gasped, moaned. How she loved her – her brilliant, starlit woman. How she loved how gentle, soft-spoken Míriel took such command in lovemaking; how she loved the mischievous glint in Míriel’s eyes, and the devilry of her fingers and tongue and whatever else she could make use of…

“You haven’t answered my question.” Míriel’s voice was a purr, her breath hot at Indis’ ear. Indis shuddered, pressing herself forward onto Míriel’s fingers, legs wrapping around her waist, hands still tight in Míriel’s hair. 

“I don’t care,” she managed at last, “I don’t care, I don’t care, just make me – "

“Come?” murmured Míriel, and did. 

- 

Indis let out a long, shuddery sigh, and pushed herself upright.

“Alive?” asked Míriel, a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Yes. Come here.” Indis opened her arms, and Míriel draped herself over Indis’ lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning her forehead against Indis’. 

“Can I do anything for you?” said Indis, after an interlude, her hand stroking down Míriel’s side to her hip. 

Míriel hummed lightly and leaned into Indis’ embrace. “What do you think I was doing with my other hand?” 

Indis laughed and pulled her close. “Have I told you how much I love you, heart’s dearest?”

Míriel let her hand ghost over the curve of Indis’ breast. “I was just thinking about your request…” 

Indis cocked her head, trying to focus as Míriel caressed her. “Request?” 

“You said you’d give anything to see me giving pleasure to another,” said Míriel, and she bent down to slide her tongue around Indis’ nipple. “I can grant you that.” 

“You can?” 

Míriel smiled, and her eyes shone. “All we need is a full-length mirror.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. First explicit femslash, so concrit welcome.  
> 1\. I am 500% aboard this ship.


End file.
